What he needed
by animebef
Summary: Gaara finds something he he didn't know he needed in Sakura. Chapter 3 contains mature content eep . Sakugaa gaasaku. Check out deviantart for edited version.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story; they belong to the writer of Naruto.

_1. You'd think she would run if I stared at her. She didn't._

_2. You'd think she would cry if I hugged her. She laughed._

_3. You'd think she would scream when I told her of my past. She listened._

_4. You'd think she would hate me if I ran my fingers through her rosy pink hair. She hugged me tighter._

_5. You'd think she would pull away if I looked at her. She met my stare._

_6. You'd thing she would slap me if I kissed her pale and gentle lips. She pulled me deeper_

I was sitting on the rooftop of her house in the middle of the night. I didn't sleep. I never slept or the demon would be woken inside of me. So I watched her sleep. Her innocent chest rising up and down with every breath she took. She could tell I was there outside her window. She opened those beautiful green eyes and walked over sitting on a tree branch outside her window. She sat next to me.

"Gaara?"

"Yes Sakura?"

"Why are you all alone, come inside?"

"I can't"

"Yes you can."

She jumped back trough her window and appeared minutes later with two mugs of hot liquid. She walked carefully dodging the cracks in the wooden floor so her bare feet would not get splinters. She stepped out her window carefully and handed me a mug. Just a plain white cup, nothing special, but she was. She silently sipped her hot chocolate sitting next to me swinging her legs back and forth. Her pale skin shone in the moonlight and she turned her eyes to mine meeting my gaze. She looked deep into my eyes. She was not afraid like the others. She was confident now, not like when I first met her.

She started to shiver gently. Her thin and delicate hands shaking quietly as she sat there. I put my arm round her so my coat fell round us both. She didn't pull away. She laughed quietly at herself. Sitting on a branch outside her house with Gaara of the sand village, whom many hated and feared. I saw no fear in her eyes, just love and innocence clouding round her. I hate the Uchiah for hurting her. She loved him with all her heart but he just said she was an annoyance and treated her feelings with complete disregard hardly acknowledging her. She stopped shaking and smiled tenderly as she put her mug down and wrapped her arms round my waist. This made me deepen my breathing as I felt her soft skin on my clothing. Her fingers joined at my waist as she squeezed softly showing me that she was not afraid and didn't want me to leave or be alone. She sighed in relief as I couldn't bring myself to push her away.


	2. Chapter 2

_1. You'd think she would run if I stared at her. She didn't._

_2. You'd think she would cry if I hugged her. She laughed._

_3. You'd think she would scream when I told her of my past. She listened._

_4. You'd think she would hate me if I ran my fingers through her rosy pink hair. She hugged me tighter._

_5. You'd think she would pull away if I looked at her. She met my stare._

_6. You'd thing she would slap me if I kissed her pale and gentle lips. She pulled me deeper_

Last time

She stopped shaking and smiled tenderly as she put her mug down and wrapped her arms round my waist. This made me deepen my breathing as I felt her soft skin on my clothing. Her fingers joined at my waist as she squeezed softly showing me that she was not afraid and didn't want me to leave or be alone. She sighed in relief as I couldn't bring myself to push her away.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I saw her pink hair sway in the wind as she rested her head on my shoulder. Why wasn't I mad? Why was I enjoying her embrace? Why isn't she scared?

"Sakura? W-why aren't you scared of me?"

She turned her head so her pale lips touched my ear.

"You're all alone. Naruto is like you yet he can never hurt me. He needs me by his side. You don't have anyone but your brother and sister but they don't understand your loneliness. I do Gaara."

"How can you understand? You can sleep. You have friends and people who care for you. You're innocent yet powerful. I'm not. I am the hunted or was the hunted. They all tried to kill me. The whole village hated me. The whole village doesn't fear you, hate you, and want to kill you."

"But I understand nevertheless. I watched Naruto and Sasuke get stronger in each others rivalry from the background until I was forced to defend myself. You saw me get stronger. At home I am alone, my family misunderstand me. I may not be physically strong but mentally I am undefeated. I helped Naruto by being his friend but I could never be his lover like he wished of me. I didn't feel that way about him. You need someone who cares for you, to love you. Naruto no longer needs that from me but you do if you accept it."

I just held her in my arms. Maybe she did understand. Maybe I wasn't alone. I hugged her tighter as she started to shiver slightly. What am I doing? Why do I feel this way? What is the electricity I get from her touch? For once in my life I don't feel hate. I had a sudden erg to tough her. Her hair looked soft and inviting. I ran the tips of my fingers gently through her silky pink hair. It seemed to glow in the dim light of the moon. She sighed into my neck whispering my name quietly.

"Gaara…I-I love you"

She pressed he face into the crook of my neck. She loved me? Nobody had ever said that to me before. A small tear trickled down her cheek and I wiped it away with my finger. I couldn't see her face but I could tell by her breathing pattern that she was weeping quietly. Had she ever said that to anyone but Sasuke? How could she love me? I am an evil monster. That's what they all call me. But she doesn't care what they say. She isn't scared. She shows no fear of me .Maybe that's why I feel wanted when I'm near her. That gives me comfort, comfort that I have never felt before.


	3. Chapter 3

_1. You'd think she would run if I stared at her. She didn't._

_2. You'd think she would cry if I hugged her. She laughed._

_3. You'd think she would scream when I told her of my past. She listened._

_4. You'd think she would hate me if I ran my fingers through her rosy pink hair. She hugged me tighter._

_5. You'd think she would pull away if I looked at her. She met my stare._

_6. You'd thing she would slap me if I kissed her pale and gentle lips. She pulled me deeper_

_As this is probably the last part it will include more "interesting" events as well so it will be a bit longer_

Last time

Had she ever said that to anyone but Sasuke? How could she love me? I am an evil monster. That's what they all call me. But she doesn't care what they say. She isn't scared. She shows no fear of me .Maybe that's why I feel wanted when I'm near her. That gives me comfort, comfort that I have never felt before.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I couldn't stand the silence anymore. Did she really mean what she just said? I pulled her head away from my shoulder that she was gripping strongly to.

"Sakura? I need to know if you mean what you said."

She sighed and looked deep into my pale green eyes. She let me stare into her jade green eyes.

"Gaara, I love you."

I could feel this connection between us. I wanted to kiss her pale lips so badly it hurt. I leaned towards her face. She did the same. Our lips met somewhere in the middle and I kissed her lightly, warming her lips. I wanted more. I caressed her bottom lip for access and she opened her mouth immediately. I could feel her bare legs wrap round my middle. She bulled herself onto my lap and wrapped her hands round the back of my neck running her delicate fingers through my hair. By now I had finished exploring her mouth and pulled away for a breath. After I had a single breath she tightened her grip on my hair and pulled my head towards her. She licked the side of my neck and nibbled it gently. This made me groan deeply as I raised my head giving her more access to my neck. My thoughts were 'Omg…she…does…love…me. Why…does…this…feel….so…good..?'

She got up and I sighed at the disappointment of her stopping. I stood up and followed her. She picked up the mugs and hopped back through her window into the apartment. I followed. She put the mugs away as I stood and observed the apartment. It was small but cosy. The walls were wood panelled and the floor was a light pink carpet. There were photos and pictures of blossoming trees on the walls. Very nice. I'll have to ask her if she drew these. Suddenly I was jumped on and a pair of legs were wrapped around me again. She licked my ear which made me groan with pleasure again. She giggled sweetly then removed my coat and shirt. She placed both feet on the floor and pushed her face into my neck affectionately.

"Sakura.."

Damn. I cant stop moaning her name. Need more self control. Her hands caressed my bare chest as she traced my muscles with her finger tips. She is no longer the insecure little girl I met back at the chunin exams. She knew exactly how to turn me on. She always smiled at me and was never intimidated by my famous evil glare. She was the only one that wasn't terrified of me.

She pushed me onto her bed playfully and straddled my waist stripping herself of her shirt. There I was on Sakura Haruno's bed with no shirt on being straddled by her half naked self. I was soon snapped swiftly out of my daydream when she put her expert tongue to work on my left nipple. I gasped as she pushed her bare breasts against my stomach moving on to the second nipple. She sure knew what she wanted. I spun her over and leaned over her pale body. She licked my face and wrapped her legs round me again. She pulled me down and kissed my lips with pure force. Her gentle tongue slipped into my mouth. I met her tongue with my own and we rubbed our tongues together with pure passion. She groaned into me as I felt her hands slip my trousers off my hips. We pulled away and I leaned over her.

"Sakura…………. Are you.. sure. …you. …want this…….?"

She pulled me down on top of her and rubbed her knee against my 'sensitive spot'.

"ah..a…ahh.ah………………"

"What do you think?"

She answered my question without speaking a word. I licked her neck and slowly moved lower and lower. I felt my hormones going crazy. She gasped in enjoyment as my lips met her nipple. I licked my new toy playfully. It seems I have found a new method of torture. She pushed her hips into mine so I could feel her whole body against me. She started running her fingers up and down my back making me shiver and tingle. I moved onto the other nipple. Now who was moaning? She arched her back pushing her breast into my mouth hard. At the same time she pushed her hand into my boxers grabbing my arse playfully making me moan her name again.


End file.
